Squidward Ingin Nonton Konser
by thornberriess
Summary: Squidward ingin menonton konser musik di Rock Bottom, tapi rencananya terhalang dengan jadwal kerja nista yang dibuat oleh secangkang kepiting tua. Hanya ada satu kesempatan, yaitu menggantikan kerja Spongebob setiap malam selama seminggu agar Squidward dapat libur untuk menonton acara. [Squidi-Spongi] [friendship-fic; NY-f!]


Standard warnings applied **Other notes** : fic pertama di fandom ini, salam kenal; didedikasikan untuk tokoh favorit saya, Squidi yang menyebalkan sekaligus menggemaskan hehe; almost OOC; jangan dianggap serius, ini fanfic untuk senang-senang .ha .ha. ha **Rated** : K+ **Disclaimer** : Spongebob Squarepants © Stephen Hillenburg, NICKELODEON

* * *

.

Squidward Ingin Nonton Konser

©affreeze

.

* * *

"HOAMMMMPPPPP..."

"Kau terlihat mengantuk cumi tampan— _ctakk._ " Spongebob memberi respons ketika melihat _partner_ kerjanya, Squidward menguap lebar dengan hidung kembang kempis. Bunyi ctak-ctak dari lidah yang beradu dengan langit-langit mulut, Spongebob tambahkan untuk mengakhiri kalimat agar terdengar keren. Diiringi kedipan manis manja, busa kuning itu sukses membuat si cumi muka teplon, mengganti rasa kantuk dengan rasa mual.

Tanpa menoleh, Squidward langsung meninggalkan perahu kasir Krusty Krab dan pergi ke toilet. Sebenarnya Squidward amat malas untuk melakukannya. Lihat saja, tentakelnya sampai diseret. Tapi demi menghindari percakapan tanpa ujung yang menghabiskan banyak tenaga, Squidward rela melawan rasa malasnya sementara. Saat Chum Bucket meledak dua kali, Squidward sampai di tempat tujuannya, toilet. Di depan wastafel, Squidward bercermin dan mengucek mata besarnya lagi yang ternyata sudah berkantung. _Efek hari minggu masih melekat ternyata_ , ia bergumam.

Squidward menggeram ketika merasakan benda kenyal menjalari punggungnya. Benar saja, ketika Squidward menoleh ke cermin lagi, ternyata ada Spongebob yang bergelantungan di bahunya dengan menancapkan dua gigi depan pada kaus Squidward. "AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA ... Squidward, kautahu acara paling menggemparkan di Bikini Bottom pada hari minggu nanti?"

"Berisik Spongebob, kembalilah ke tem—" (Squidward ngamuk season 1)

"Yap, bennnnnnnar sekali! Sebuah konser musik."

"Oi sejak kapan aku men—" (Squidward ngamuk season 2)

" _BINGO_! Itu disponsori oleh Squilliam Fancyson, si cumi kaya yang terkenal itu."

"Kubilang kemba—" (Squidward ngamuk season 3)

 _Ctekk_ —Spongebob menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Squidward yang mulai beruap. "Benar! Akan ada musisi terhebat selautan yang akan menjadi pengisi acaranya, Squidi."

"... Sungguh?" (Squidward—tidak—ngamuk)

"Aku melihat iklannya ketika Sendy meninjuku ke GYM-nya Larry."

Squidward langsung menarik tubuh Spongebob dan mendudukkannya di wastafel. Squidward meremas lengan kurus spongebob hingga patah. "Kalau begitu aku harus datang," katanya dengan mata berkilauan. Kantuk Squidward benar-benar hilang sekarang. Sedangkan Spongebob masih memasang cengir lebar selebar tubuh Nyonya Puff, bahkan setelah mengucapkan kalimat ini; "Ah, tapi kan kita lembur minggu ini, Squidi."

Squidward mengerjap, hampir ngamuk lagi.

.oOo.

"TIDAK ADA LIBUR DI HARI MINGGU TUAN TENTACLES!" Tuan Krabs berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan cumi yang sujud di bawahnya belum berhenti akting menangis.

 _SROOTTT_ —Squidward menyedot ingus kuat-kuat hingga sapu tangannya hampir terhisap. "Kumohon Tuan Krabs, mengertilah keadaanku ... aku tidak akan bisa tidur selamanya kalau aku tidak menonton konser itu ... kumohon huaaaaaaaaa— _SROTTTT._ "

Tuan Krabs mendesah, ia mengacungkan capitnya ke depan wajah Squidward yang kini lebih jelek dari biasanya. "Akan kuizinkan dengan syarat!"

Secepat kilat, Squidward merangkak dan menggenggam capit Tuan Krabs. "Syarat? Apa-apa-apa? Akan kulakukan apapun demi konser itu Tuan Krabs," katanya penuh harap.

Tuan Krabs berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kau boleh tidak masuk, tapi harus ada yang melakukan semua pekerjaanmu ... bagaimana?"

"Spongebob! Spongebob yang akan melakukannya. Iya kan spongebob? Iya kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?"

 _CIT ... CIT CIT CIT CIT_ —Spongebob mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berulang kali pada Squidward. Cumi itu pun langsung meraih tubuh Spongebob dan melempar-lemparkannya ke udara. " HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP—"

"Ah, Squidward!"

"Ya, Tuan Krabs?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Spongebob mengambil jadwalmu begitu saja. Kalian harus bertukar." Tuan Krabs melipat capitnya di dada, mengerutkan mata. "Kalau begitu, sudah kuputuskan, kau akan mengambil jadwal _shift_ malam Spongebob selama satu minggu. Maka akan kuizinkan kau libur di hari minggu."

"Tapi, Tuan Krabs?!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Squidward, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Tuan Krabs pun masuk ke dalam ruangannya, meninggalkan Squiward yang berlinang airmata dan Spongebob yang—lagi-lagi—masih nyengir lebar.

.oOo.

Squidward menjalani hari pertamanya kerja lembur. Cumi itu berjaga sendirian semenjak Spongebob dan Tuan Krabs pulang tepat jam delapan malam. Syukurlah di malam hari tidak ada banyak pelanggan, sehingga Squidward bisa mengangani sendirian beberapa ikan kelaparan berwajah zombie yang keluyuran tengah malam karena tidak ada kerjaan.

Yap, berbeda dengan Spongebob yang selalu siap disuruh lembur kapan saja dengan senyum bahagia, Squidward bahkan sudah membuat kubangan air liur di mesin kasir meski baru satu per empat malam berlalu. _Hei, itu adalah ciri makhluk normal,_ katanya.

.oOo.

Pagi hari, menjelang jam sembilan, Squidward sudah menguap sebanyak 142 kali semenjak Spongebob datang di pukul delapan. Spongebob bahkan sudah menjadikan jemarinya yang bisa dibongkar pasang itu sebagai _Finger Chips_ (pengganti _Potato Chips_ ) sambil menghitung kuapan Squidward.

"Pagi, Spongebob, Squidward," Sapa Tuan Krabs yang datang tepat pukul 9 pagi. Squidward langsung berpura-pura bugar dan berlari menghadap Tuan Krabs, lalu hormat seperti Spongebob.

"Pagi Tuan Crab," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana lembur pertamamu Squidward?"

"Beres, _Sir_. Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Squidward menggesek-gesekkan kedua tentakelnya bersemangat.

.oOo.

Hari demi hari berlalu.

Matahari laut berulangkali terbenam, bayi-bayi nematoda telah lahir, dan Plankton pun sudah meledakkan Chum Bucket sebanyak 39 kali selama Squidward lembur dalam satu minggu ini. Tinggal 16 jam 4 menit 28 detik lagi sebelum konser musik itu dimulai. Squidward sangat antusias, ia bahkan sudah menciumi tiket konser yang dipesannya di minimarket dan tiket bus menuju Rock Bottom yang baru saja diisi ulang.

Disaat-saat seperti ini, Squiward tidak bisa fokus. Matanya selalu tertuju pada benda sakral yang menurutnya akan membantunya menemukan kebahagiaan, namanya jam dinding. Misalnya saat seekor ikan pedang datang dengan 1 istri, 2 anak dan 2 cucunya ini. "Permisi, aku pesan 2 _double patty_ , 2 _mini patty_ , dan 2 kentang goreng. Ah, jangan lupa 6 soda."

"Spongebob ada pesanan 2 _double patty_ , 2 _mini patty_ , 2 kentang goreng dan 6 soda. Cepat siapkan atau kubunuh kau!" Squidward langsung berbalik dan tersenyum pada pelanggan itu. "Silakan ditunggu kemudian bersiaplah untuk pergi, kami sedang tidak menerima pelanggan makan di sini."

"Hei apa-apaan kau—"

"Pesanan datang," kata Spongebob menginterupsi.

Squidward langsung menyerobot nampan dari tangan Spongebob dan menyodorkannya ke pasukan ikan pedang itu. "Semuanya 200 dollar, cepat bayar kemudian pergilah!"

"Hei—"

"Terimakasih sudah berbelanja di Krusty Krab."

Begitu seterusnya.

Sebenarnya hal konyol ini Squidward lakukan agar perkerjaan bersih-bersih Krusty Krab sebelum pulang tidak perlu ia lakukan. Dengan tidak adanya pelanggan yang makan di sini berarti tak ada soda tumpah, cipratan saus, dan buntalan tisu yang menunggu di eksekusi. _HAHAHAHAAH... kau cumi jenius, Squidi_ , kata Squidward memuji dirinya sendiri.

Jam 8 pagi kurang 30 detik, Squidward sudah berdiri di depan _fingerprint_ untuk absen dengan liur menetes-netes. Ketika jarum panjang jam sudah tepat di angka 12, Squidward langsung berlari secepat cahaya menuju halte bus. Ia bahkan tidak mandi dan sarapan sebelum pergi. Bus merah datang dan Squiward langsung melompat masuk, _Ayo pacu kendaraanmu, Sir_ —kata Squidward sambil menepuk pundak supir bus yang masih belum mingkem.

Perjalanan menuju Rock Bottom membutuhkan watu 10 menit, jadi cukuplah Squidward ketinggalan konser 10 menit saja untuk perjalanan. Di bus, ia melihat jam tangan, ternyata masih 9 menit 22 detik lagi sebelum sampai. Squidward yang lelah langsung berinisiatif memejamkan mata dan, "... zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ."

.oOo.

"... ... an."

"... Tuan."

"Permisi Tuan."

Squidward mengucek matanya, dan mendapati ada ikan badut berseragam kondektur berdiri di hadapannya. "Permisi tuan, sampai kapan Anda akan di sini? Ini sudah 12 jam. Bus kami akan melakukan perlajanan malam."

 _GUBRAKKK_! Squidward pun pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

.

.

End.


End file.
